RGC2
RGC2, short for Republica Gladiator Competition 2, was the second combat competition. The competition was held on 29th of October at 10 AM PST/-8 GMT. Registration Required. Arena The fight was held at the arena near Aztec. The arena was mostly build be Mekaj. It is a large circular stadium with several sand/sandstone ob-structures in the middle; which can be used as cover. There are plenty of seats for the public and a special tribune for the server staff. Prizes *For Singles: the winner will recieve $15,000 and a diamond tool of their choice *For Doubles: the team will win $20,000 (10k each) and each will get a diamond tool of their choice *For Towns: the winning town will receive $25,000 for their Town Bank and the winner will also receive $5,000 and a diamond tool of their choice Rules General Rules *Each gladiator will receive the same equipment: 1 full set of iron armor, an iron sword, 1 bow, 64 arrows (no outside equipment is allowed) *Single elimination rounds (you die once and you are out) *Matches are picked at random by me, jefe323 Match Specific Rules Singles *If you are not present when your match is called you will automatically forfeit the round. No exceptions Doubles *One player will receive the sword while the other player will receive the bow and arrows *If your teammate is not present when your match is called, you may substitute them with anyone who is not already registered as a Doubles competitor. Your substitute will start at a disadvantage though, they will not receiving an iron breastplate Towns *One player may be picked from your town to be your town's gladiator *If your town's gladiator is not present, the mayor may substitute them with another player from your town. Like with doubles, this substitute fighter will start at a disadvantage, missing an iron breastplate. Results Singles *'NoIceAge vs Razorback1786' - Winner: Razorback1786 (No opponent) *'Chew_On_Diss vs sicknote45' - Winner: sicknote45 (No opponent) *'mekaj vs xXProdigalXx' - No Winner (Both missing) *'dt546 vs 123dfed' - No Winner (Both missing) *'MajorKane vs CEOpotamus' - Winner: Majorkane *'Ve_aR vs Thosha' - Winner: Thosha (No opponent) *'Tigeriz vs baz550' - Winner: Tigeriz *'TheResistance vs dforsyth1993' - Winner: dforsyth1993 (No opponent) *'Aekely vs Alec112' - Winner: Alec112 (No opponent) *'SupahTree' - Winner: SupahTree (Auto-Pass) *'sicknote45 vs Thosha' - Winner: Thosha *'SupahTree vs Tigeriz' - Winner: Tigeriz *'Razorback1786 vs Alec112' - Winner: Razorback1786 *'MajorKane vs dforsyth1993' - Winner: MajorKane *'Tigeriz vs MajorKane' - Winner: MajorKane *'Thosha vs Razorback1786' - Winner: Razorback1786 *'MajorKane vs Razorback1786' - Winner: MajorKane Doubles *'M&S Meat Marketeers' - mekaj & SupahTree VS Team Bitchslap - dforsynth1993 & MajorKane **MajorKane was slain by SupahTree **SupahTree was slain by dforsynth1993 **dforsynth1993 was shot by mekaj *Winners: M&S Meat Marketeers - Mekaj & SupahTree *'Striped BigMacs' - tigeriz & Drooplet2454 VS Spitefire - Razorback1786 & sicknote45 **sicknote45 was slain by tigeriz **Razorback1786 was slain by tigeriz *Winner: Striped BigMacs - tigeriz & Drooplet2454 *'M&S Meat Marketeers' - mekaj & SupahTree VS Striped BigMacs - tigeriz & Drooplet2454 **Drooplet2454 was slain by SupahTree **SupahTree was slain by tigeriz **tigeriz was slain by mekaj *Winner: M&S Meat Marketeers - mekaj & SupahTree Towns Logs coming soon Winner: Bravos - MajorKane